Sky's Observations
by Jayrin Paige
Summary: A little drabble/oneshot thing about Roxas and Axel's theme songs. From the viewpoint of a certain boy.


**Hi! Jay here with a little drabble I didwhen bored.**

**Disclaimer: Sora, Roxas, and Axel (or their theme songs) Don't belong to me. Dammit. (-sigh-)**

**This is from.. Guess who's POV? Okay, you don't really have to guess, considering I kinda TELL you (in obvious hints, but they're 'hints' nonetheless)**

**And the theme songs..**

**Roxas's theme song is called "The Other Promise" I think.. **

**Axel's theme song is called "13th Struggle" I think? Yeah.. that's it. (hopefully)  
**

* * *

In my opinion, Roxas's theme song is interesting. It's so sad, it's like a bittersweet kind of melody. Sweet yet bitter. (Sweet yet salty, SEASALT ICECREAM?!) It's like the piano is there to haunt your mind with tales of his past, and any other misfortunes the blonde has gone through. It's kinda depressing, then again, Roxas isn't the most 'chipper' person. Sometimes I feel bad for Roxas, even though I barely got a chance to know him, we're kinda stuck together.

Anyway, the strength of his song is so.. How do I say it? It burns itself into your mind and makes your eyes widen in the power of it all. It's not forceful power though, it's the kind that's hidden in the darker depths of it. Kinda like a hidden message, but its still _there, _get what I'm saying?

Think about it, Roxas is a strong person, isn't he? Heck, you have to be to go through what he's gone through. He wasn't supposed to go through that, since he was supposedly 'not meant to exist'. Stupid, isn't it? The piano is representing the stronger part of his soul, at least I think of it that way.

Now that I've explained what I think about the piano, the flute's a different story. It's softer, yet it's still strong. Extremely elegant and graceful, perfect for the dual wielder, isn't it? At first, it sounds like the flute represents his weaker side, but I think it's showing how Roxas has a sweet side too! Everyone has light in there somewhere, and the flutes represent Roxas's light. Even if it is kind of overpowered by the piano, it's still there, and it's always playing. It's soft tune melds with the deeper tune of the piano, creating what, in my opinion, is simply- _Roxas._

But who am I to say such things? Only a young brunet, with a few years of experience.

Then theres Axel. Wow, that's some freaky stuff right there. I can literally _feel _his flames licking at me, taunting me, and burning me to a crisp. Okay, wow, I'm scaring myself. In all seriousness though, Axel's theme song is dang _powerful. _It's got a fastpaced beat that keeps you on your toes, like its saying "Avoid the fire! Avoid the fire dancing to burn you!" or something.

It's not like I knew the guy for a really long time, heck, I barely knew him. Last time I saw him he was _dying. _But can Nobodies really die? That's a whole 'nother discussion that I don't even _want _to think about.

Anyway.. I never knew Axel that well, but based on some of Roxas's memories (No, I am not peeping into his memories, they just.. Show up!) he seemed fierce. Fierce in the way that you couldn't crack him, at least, until Roxas came along. To me, his theme song makes him seem like the badas- .. Strong guy he is. The fastpaced drums and piano seem to give it a hint of hysteria, which makes me think that Axel's not as strong as he lets on? I dunno, just speculating here. When the piano slows down a bit, it kinda sends me a hint of sadness. The flute, or I think it's a flute, sometimes plays in the backround, and that sends strange hints to me about his softer side.

Even though the song is fast, the beats strike like daggers, and it sounds like something you'd fight too, I can't help but feel like theres a hidden message somewhere inbetween notes. Sadness? Riku would probably say it's stupid and Nobodies can't feel, but Axel sure does give off a feeling of.. Well.. _feeling!_

Yet again, I am only the sky-blue-eyed teenager, with little knowledge of the red-headed guy.

I wonder why I'm thinking so much about this.

My mom once told me my name means sky. If that's true, should I observe everything in my sight? Maybe I'm doing it unconsciously. Something about my name is making me think about others. Woo, freaaaky.

Well, whatever, I just realized, I have a theme song! That's awesome!!

* * *

**A/N**

**So, did ya like it? This was my first attempt at first person for KH. If it's not exactly your idea of Sora's mind, then sorry, criticize me if you want. I could always use the help! **

**I still have no clue where this came from.  
**


End file.
